Kickin It: New Jack
by ICrzy
Summary: Taking place after New Jack City, Jack feels so upset that his friends didn't believe in him so he leaves Bobby Wasabi dojo to join the Black Dragons. There he changes into a new person, but will this new imaged Jack stay for good or will an old friend change him back, A little JackXOC but mostly JackXKim


**I do not own Kickin It! I only own the fictional characters I add! Also this takes place after New Jack City! Please review and favorite for more!**

_-Jack POV-_

I stood up, my fight with Carson had ended and I had proved he was a cheater however I didn't feel as happy as my friends seemed. I wasn't happy, but why was that? I see Rudy run over quickly with the gang right behind them. Kim hugged me, though I didn't hug her back. Milton touched my shoulder for support as Eddie and Jerry went crazy.

"That was amazing, Jack." Kim said.

"Yeah Jack, you were amazing." Jerry said.

"Sorry for not believing in you." Eddie said.

"Forgive us?" Milton asked.

I looked at them, they were my best friends but they didn't trust me. I felt like if they couldn't trust me for one problem how can I know if they'll trust me again. I looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry too." I finally spoke.

Kim noticed the tone of my voice, it was as if I was about to choke. Her concerned eyes gazed upon my brown eyes.

"Jack," She said.

"Sorry, but I'm out like I said." I said.

"What?" They all shouted.

"You didn't trust me. How- can I ever know when I am trusted if you don't believe me." Jack said.

"So what you'll hang with the Black Dragons?" Eddie asked.

"Jack, at least think about it." Rudy said.

"Rudy, I've thought hard about this. I cannot stay at a place where I do not feel welcomed, and it may sound bad but maybe the Black Dragons is where I am suppose to be." I said.

"Jack, you can't be serious?" Kim asked.

"Sorry Kim." I said.

I reached for my bag, but noticed Ty had already grabbed it for me. He had a soft smile, and not the usual smile he had to get what he wanted. Either Ty is trying to make the others feel bad or he is truly showing his real colors.

"Frank, Dean, help our new member Jack out." Ty said.

Frank ran over and Dean was right behind him. Dean had glasses on and black hair that was straight. Dean looked at me, his eyes gazed on my side where my hands rested. He glanced from me to Ty.

"He might need to see a doctor, um Jack can you show me your ribs?" Dean asked.

I lifted my gi and heard some people gasp, I had purple already forming around the ribs. Dean noticed and turned back at me with a concerned look on his face, this was nice I don't know the guy yet he was worried.

"Come on Jack, you can call your mom from the hospital." Ty said.

"Okay," I said.

I looked at the Wasabi Warriors one last time before both Frank and Dean helped me out of the dojo. Even though I wasn't facing them, I knew they were still staring at me. I knew they were mad at me.

_-Kim POV-_

Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and I walked into their biology class a month later. Either of them spoke to Jack since that day, however they've seen him at the mall and around the school. Jack had begun to act differently, he isn't that guy who was there for anyone no he completely changed. He hangs with the Black Dragons and even gained the attention to a few girls. Apparently bad boy is in at  
the school.

I hear the back of the class laugh, it was Jack and his group. Jack leaned on two legs on his chair, standing next to him was Frank and Dean on the other side was a girl named Olivia. She had red hair with blue streaks, she was into daft punk music and possibly techno. Olivia glances up and sees I glaring in their direction, Olivia sticks out her tongue and laughed. Next to Olivia was two other girls,  
Eva and Stella, who are both sisters.

"For once I want to get through class without a load of homework." Milton said sitting down.

"Yeah I cannot feel my hand." Eddie said.

I sat down, "I am sick and tired of Jack's attitude."

Jerry glanced over, "Eh at least the Black Dragons are bullying people."

"Yeah but they are bothering our classes." I said rolling my eyes.

I glanced back, she saw a smile on Jack's face. Was he really happy over there. Olivia held onto his arm, Jack glanced at her and formed a bigger smile. Olivia smirked and leaned near his ear. He started to laugh and she giggled slightly. Frank and Dean leaned over for Jack to say what Olivia told him, Dean turned seeing me look at them and he busted into laughter.

"They are talking about us." I said.

"What else is new?" Milton said.

Eddie sighed, "I wish Jack didn't leave us."

Jerry nods, "Same."

"Well he's gone." I said rudely.

_-Jack POV- (During the same time)_

I glanced from my friends to my old friends, a slight feeling of sadness overcame me for a second until I felt poking on my shoulder. It was Olivia, she had a smile on her face yet she seemed to always smile at me.

"I bought the brand new Twenty-One Pilots CD." Olivia said.

I smiled, "Really? I've been looking everywhere for it."

Olivia's smile soften, "I knew you were. So I picked up another copy."

I was handed the CD, both Dean and Frank look at it. I was so happy. My new friend had went out of her way to buy me a CD of a band that I had started to get into because of her.

"Wow, thanks Liv." I said.

Olivia shakes her head, "No thanks need but you owe me ten dollars."

"Really?" I asked.

"Either that or you buy me dinner?" Olivia said leaning close to me.

I grinned, "I'll treat you and the gang to Philis after practice." I said.

Dean cheered, "Yes!"

"Thanks man," Frank said.

Stella leans over, "But I have driving classes after class will Ty be mad?"

"I don't see why?" Eva asked.

I looked at Stella, "I'll tell him. He'd be cool with it."

Olivia grabs my shoulders, "Remember you're talking to the step-son to the sensei."

I lightly smacked her, "Their engaged not married yet."

Olivia laughed, "Close enough."

_-Jack POV- (After school)_

"Liv you staying to film practice for the website?" Asked Kevin.

Kevin was a member of the Black Dragons like the others, he stood in between Frank and Olivia. Olivia looked at Kevin as they walked and held onto her camera.

"Probably, but I need to write my essay on Moby Dick." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Sucks for you." Frank said.

We reached the mall but before we went to practice a tradition that we do is stop for drinks at Philis. Once we entered the restaurant we see the Wasabi Warriors just hanging around. Kim shoots the first glare of course. Olivia glares back, and I just avoided any contact.

"Look its the Wasabi losers!" Frank said.

Jerry stood up and Frank got close to my old friend. I see Jerry's anger in his eyes. I also turn to see Kim glaring at me. She hated me, she hated me. I felt Olivia touch my hand and I glanced at her. She shakes her head, she knew what I was thinking without even saying it.

"Really, Frank?" Jerry asked.

"What, what are you going to do?" Dean asked.

Dean stepped up and lightly pushed Jerry back against the table. Dean grinned and laughed lightly, that got the gang to laugh as well. I didn't join to much in that, sure I hung around the Black Dragons but sometimes I did not agree with their idea of fun. I remained neutral during this and glanced to see Olivia filming.

Kim stands up, "Wanna shut your mouth?" Kim asked.

Olivia peaks her head out, "Um sorry Barbie but my friend wasn't talking to you." She said grinning.

Kim puts her hand on the camera rudely and shoves Olivia backwards. Olivia glared at Kim and I stood next to her for support.

Kim steps near her and points at her camera, "How about you back off or I'll break that camera of yours."

"Kim, back off." Jack said.

I had finally spoke to Kim since that day a month ago. Kim had a glare and she seemed very pissed at me. Olivia held onto my arm and glanced at her, I saw her stick out her tongue and make a face. I like Olivia but sometimes she needs to be smacked. I won't be here for her forever.

"Or what Jack?" Kim asked.

I looked at her, there was no way I could fight them. No way I could ever harm them. I noticed eyes on me, it was the Black Dragons waiting on my reply. I glanced from them to the Wasabi Warriors.

Jack glanced from Kim to Olivia, "Nah you aren't worth it."

A Black Dragon nudged Frank, "Come on Ty might be wondering where we are."

With what Connor said we took our leave. I knew their eyes were on us as we left. Olivia was showing me what she caught on film, sometimes she films the strangest things ever. But that's why I- like her. I pulled Olivia close to me as we were outside and kissed her head.

_-Kim POV- (Seconds later)_

They took off. I stood there and wasn't sure what I was even feeling. Was it anger or was it sorrow. It had been a mouth since I spoke to Jack and that is what I finally said to him. What I finally said to his face. "Or what Jack?" that was it?

"Kim?" Milton asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

I look outside and see Jack pull Olivia close to him, he kisses her head and that was that. He had moved on, he had found someone knew. He had gotten over us, he no longer the Jack Brewer I've fallen in love with.

**Tell me what you think! Add to favorites and follow it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
